Field
This disclosure relates to a system and method for multilingual authentication access to a communication system in a controlled environment.
Background
In a controlled environment such as a correctional facility, before a user, such as an inmate or an outsider contacting the inmate, is able to initiate a communication or send the communication, a communication system for the controlled environment authenticates an identity of the user via an authentication system. Examples of communications via a typical communication system include audio calls, video calls, text, or emails Traditionally, authentication systems require a user perform an authentication process by entering, via a keypad, a personal identification number (PIN) or, at a separate point in time, providing a voice sample, an image sample, or a video sample during the communication. However, stronger methods of authentication are needed.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.